Engagement sets are well known. However, the degree of balance and visual integration of the two rings of the set, when not worn together, often is not particularly appealing. Moreover, the present inventor has recognized opportunities for novel engagement set configurations that attractively symbolize and express a married couple's mutual love and affection, unity and connection to each other. These novel configurations may also promote secure and comfortable wearing of the two rings of the engagement set.